


love to hate you

by Ephemeral_Love (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephemeral_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't hate him. He can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love to hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not my best but the idea came to me, so i figured, hey, why not?
> 
> if someone wants to refine the fic that would be fine by me.

Tim's surprised when he gets him, he's surprised by the body under his, pinned and heaving. He's surprised because he learned a long time ago that the good guys don't always win, and he's never won-- not really-- when he fought against him; against Jason. Jason's eyes are closed, his mask had been lost sometime, somewhere, not that it matters because to the world he was dead.

Jay's mouth is open, panting.

There are sirens wailing in the background and Tim shifts, makes sure that Jason doesn't have a way of escaping and tries to reach for the cuffs in his belt.

What surprises Tim even more than winning is the sudden hand that grabs his hair. He wasn't even aware that Jason had a free hand, and was shocked by the way Jason pulled Tim's head down and his hips up, causing Tim to lose his balance and fall forward. He was bewildered by the sudden feel of lips against his. Tim loosens the grip on his staff, the one that's pressed against Jay's neck, doesn't even think about what he's doing when he kisses Jason back because he knows he shouldn't.

But Jason was his hero, once upon a time. He was his Robin, his _life_ , at some point. He doesn't want to think about what he's doing, about the tongue against his and the groan that Jason lets out, knows that if he thinks about it then he'd have to make it stop.

He hears tires against the gravel and he thinks about it anyway, can't stop the thoughts of right and wrong that flood into his mind, and he grabs the cuffs from his belt tackles Jason's hands into the metal rings before breaking away and draws in a deep breath of air.

Jason doesn't look smug, he doesn't look disappointed. He looks confused. "What the fuck--"

Tim doesn't let himself feel, isn't sure-- is kind of scared of what he would feel. "If you thought I would let you go," and Tim manages to pick Jason up and throw him on one of the cop cars, knows that from the sound of how Jason's head hits the hood it must have hurt. The cops come out from the cars and are looking at him funny, staring, really, but Tim doesn't look at them. "Then you don't know me very well."

Jason laughs, a breathy thing that he lets out as he raises his head so it isn't pushed against the cool metal of the car. "I didn't think you would," He says. "Didn't think you'd kiss back, either." Tim increases the pressure of his hands on Jason's wrists, lets the cuffs dig into Jay's back, and Jason lets out a groan. Jay's struggling gets harder, more rough and Tim has to work even harder to keep him from escaping. "I thought you hated me."

"I do," Tim says and nods at one of the cops to open the car door, meets the cop's eyes for a second and realizes they're all giving him a look that shows him they think he's crazy, and then the cop gives Jason a look to show he thinks Jay's crazi _er._  Tim tries to think of a way to get Jason into the car without letting him escape, because he knows he won the fight but that didn't mean the war was over, knows that that was only one battle out of many, and he wants to make sure there wouldn't be another battle now.

Jason drops his head back onto the car with a _thud_ ,  says, "No, you don't." He takes a couple seconds to breath, still lacking air from the fight, from the kiss. He tries to get his hands out of the cuffs, thinks about dislocating something, maybe. "Why don't you?"

"I do," Tim repeats, hisses the words as they come out of his mouth. 

"I've tried to kill you," Jason grins. "I've betrayed the family and broke your moral code. Why don't you hate me, BabyBird? Huh?"

"I do."

"You don't." Jay hardly waits for Tim to finish his sentence before he says it.  His smile drops, his body gives up and he just lays over the hood, ignores the pain of the cuffs against his back and sighs. "I know you don't. You don't hate me."

Tim doesn't say anything. He doesn't really know what to say, so he takes advantage of Jay's mood to throw him into the back of the car and slams the door on him harder than necessary. The cop looks at him, opens his mouth, but Tim shoots him a glare from behind his mask and the cop just sits in his seat and buckles his belt, starts the car and drives off.

Tim can't help the, "I do," that falls of his lips even though the police are already leaving one by one. He still feels the tingle in his lips from the kiss, wonders slightly what Jason had been hoping to gain from it if he hadn't thought Tim would kiss back. Tim wants to do it again, doesn't admit it because he never knew Jason as Robin, not really, and that means he's only known him as Red hood, the enemy. (But he did know Jason as Robin, watched him and learned from him, saw the grief of Batman and felt it himself when Jason was gone.)

He has to hate the man, he knows that. Otherwise the job would get complicated.


End file.
